1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing accessories, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing apparatus that enables the securement of a pole thereto and further includes apparatus to prevent tipping of the bucket during a fish strike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various pole holders and seats to accommodate fishermen during the act of fishing are well known in the prior art. Prior art patents have conventionally included various means to secure poles, but have heretofore not been provided with the particular structure set forth by the instant invention to deter the bucket from tipping during a fish strike when the bucket is left unattended. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,369 to Hermanson sets forth a bucket provided with a plurality of outwardly extending brackets to secure a pole but as is typical of the prior art, does not provide an anti-tipping mechanism in association with the bucket. Further, the apparatus set forth by the Hermanson patent does not provide for a cushion seat nor the use of fish accommodating hooks positioned within the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,708 to Smeltzer sets forth a combination fishing rod holder and flashlight attachment wherein the arrangement is securable to a bucket by means of a circumferential band. As in other prior art, the patent does not provide for an anti-tipping device nor other combinations such as a padded seat and the like, as set forth with the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,364 to Prine sets forth a fishing rod holder associated with a tackle box wherein an angulated bracket arrangement is securable to a tackle box to enable the holding of a pole thereon. The patent is of interest relative to the background of prior art illustrating a further pole holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,262 to Morin sets forth a caddy for the securement of various fishing rods and reels thereon in a matrix of openings formed through a base portion of the apparatus to maintain the poles vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,181 to Spasoff sets forth a belt mounted tackle carrier including various compartments for holding of fishing accessories and the like with a separate compartment for the holding of a pole without the user thereof manually grasping the pole.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved fishing apparatus that addresses the problems of versatility in application and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.